The present invention relates to a refrigeration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigeration system having multiple refrigeration circuits.
In some configurations, a liquid recirculation refrigeration system includes a primary refrigeration circuit that circulates a first refrigerant to remove heat from (i.e., cool) a second refrigerant circulating through a secondary refrigeration circuit. Typically, the secondary refrigeration circuit requires a net positive suction head in order for a pump to effectively circulate the second refrigerant. In such a system, a heat exchanger of the primary circuit is provided to cool the second refrigerant. The heat exchanger is typically located above a liquid holding tank or receiver of the secondary circuit to allow a gravity feed and facilitate 100% liquid (i.e., refrigerant) return. However, locating the heat exchanger above the receiver, and the receiver above the pump, creates an overall height which can be objectionable in some circumstances. In addition, the material costs for these types of refrigeration systems can also be expensive in comparison to a traditional vapor compression refrigeration system.